1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment provision for exchangeable accessories such as reflectors or diffusing screens at illumination bodies.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Exchangeable accessories such as reflectors are fixed to conventional illumination bodies by way of screws. However, such an attachment is impractical, since the exchanging is time consuming and cannot be performed without the use of tools.
In general bayonet closures are known, which however only allow fixture of the part inserted in a preset position as determined by the bayonet connection.